Shisei Gattai Heavenly Chi Palace
"Shisei Fusion! Heavenly Chi Palace!" Shisei Gattai Heavenly Chi Palace '(四星合体 天空気殿, ''Shisei Gattai Tenkū Kiden) is the combination of four of the Mythical Chi Beasts. First introduced in episode 6. Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh can ride on it, and is capable of high-speed flight. Aside from riding on it, RyuseiOh can fly off of the Heavenly Chi Palace, hurtling through the air to perform the '''Super Certain Kill: Heavenly Great Windmill (超必殺・天空大風車, Chō Hissatsu: Tenkū Dai Fūsha) finisher. Goes on top of Heavy Armor Chi Palace. Mythical Chi Beasts Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi "Mythical Summoning! Star-Shishi!" The Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi '(気伝獣星獅子, ''Kidenjū Sei-Shishi) is controlled by ShishiRanger. Revived in episode 6. Star-Shishi can generate mists to confuse the enemy before creating illusions to attack them by way of its '''Great Mirage (大蜃気楼, Dai Shinkirō) attack. Forms the bow of Heavenly Chi Palace; Dairen'oh's helmet, breastplate, belt ornament, pauldrons and gauntlets; as well as Kiba DaiOh's back and shoulders. Image:Cockpit_11_Lion_Thunderzord.png|Cockpit Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma "Mythical Summoning! Star-Tenma!" The Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma (気伝獣星天馬, Kidenjū Sei-Tenma) is controlled by TenmaRanger. Revived in episode 6. This Pegasus can throw boulders at its enemies and control gravity with its Great Gravity (大重力, Dai Jūryoku) attack. Forms Heavenly Chi Palace's right side, as well as the right leg armor for Dairen'oh and Kiba DaiOh. Cockpit_12_Unicorn_Thunderzord.png|Cockpit Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin "Mythical Summoning! Star-Kirin!" The Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin (気伝獣星麒麟, Kidenjū Sei-Kirin) is controlled by KirinRanger. Revived in episode 6. Star-Kirin can shoot fireballs out of its mouth, and control time with its Great Time (大時間, Dai Jikan) attack. Forms Heavenly Chi Palace's left side, as well as the left leg armor for Dairen'oh and Kiba DaiOh. Image:Cockpit_13_Griffin_Thunderzord.png|Cockpit Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou "Mythical Summoning! Star-Houou!" The Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou '(気伝獣星鳳凰, ''Kidenjū Sei-Hōō) is controlled by HououRanger. Revived in episode 6. This Chinese Phoenix can fire laser blasts and generate whirlwinds with its '''Great Whirlwind (大旋風, Dai Senpū) attack. Forms the rear of Heavenly Chi Palace, a kilt for Dairen'oh, the tip of the Dai Javelin, and Kiba DaiOh's weapon. Image:Cockpit_14_Firebird_Thunderzord.png|Cockpit Gosei Gattai Dairen'oh "Gosei Fusion! Dairen'oh!" Gosei Gattai Dairen'oh '(五星合体大連王, ''Gosei Gattai Dairen'ō; Five Star Fusion Great Union King) is the combination of the five Mythical Chi Beasts. First introduced in episode 8. He wields the '''Dai Javelin (ダイジャベリン, Dai Jaberin), formed from RyuseiOh's Flying Dragon Rod tipped with Star-Houou's tail feathers, through which he can use Star-Houou's Great Whirlwind technique. His primary weapon is the Great King Sword '(大王剣, ''Daiōken), with which he performs his finisher, the '''Sturm und Drang (疾風怒濤, Shippū Dotō, German for "Storm and Stress", kanji translating into "Squall and Surging Waves") attack. Another attack is the Chi Kung Shot (気功弾, Kikōdan). Dairen'oh appeared to help power up Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Image:MMPR Thundermegazord Head.jpg|Dairen'oh Head Image:MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Sword.jpg|Great King Sword Image:MMPR_Thunder Megazord_Attacks.jpg|Gailing Wind Rage Waves Cockpit File:Cockpit_16_Thunder_Megazord.png Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Dairen'oh, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Dairen'oh which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Dairen'oh fought alongside Engine-O and RV Robo to destroy Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Notes *While the Dairangers were not the first sentai team to draw power from legendary creatures, Dairen'oh and the Mythical Chi beasts were the first primary mecha to have designs based on mythical rather than living or prehistoric animals. The first mythical beast-themed mecha was Jetman's Jet Garuda, whose transformed mode was based on the Garuda of Indian mythology. See also *Thunderzord Assault Team *Thunder Megazord (Mighty Morphin) Category:Mecha (Dairanger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha